Peanut Otter's Disco/Not What it Looks Like!
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by TheworldofBingbang32 KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (The episode begins with a shot of Peanut Otter's Disco at night.) (Fade in to the interior of the disco during after hours. Devo is performing a slow song in the background.) Funshine Bear: (through microphone) We're having an amazing time here tonight! After hours are smooth sailing at the moment. (A bobcat's paw taps on Funshine's shoulder) Funshine: Yes? Bubsy: May I pretty pretty please do a favor for you and your guests? Funshine: As long as it isn't unfriendly, sure! Bubsy: Yippee! (Leaves the scene) (Cut to Kenny relaxing with Discoshooter) Discoshooter: Guess what Mr. Electric Boogaloo got me for my belated birthday? Kenny: Hmmph? (What?) Discoshooter: Soul Train DVDs! Kenny: Hmmph hmmph hmmph hmmph hmmph! (Sounds f ing sexy!) Discoshooter: You can say that again, baby! (Bubsy returns to the scene, pulling in a large wheeled television with a VCR) (The attendants look at it) Funshine: What are you going to show us? Eddy: I hope it's Happy Days! Bubsy: (imitates buzzer sound) Wrong! This will amaze ya! (Inserts a tape into the VCR, making footage of a disco ball appear along with '70s disco music) Look at that disco ball shine! I mean, what could possibly go wrong? (The attendants stare at the disco ball) Not-Snuggle Bear: Ooh! Pretty! Eddy: Still doesn't beat mine at my house! Edd: Eddy... Edd: What? Bubsy: I hope you enjoy, folks! See ya! (Runs off) (Everyone continues staring at the disco ball) (The footage has changed to a shot at night in a forest, where a group of beings with creepy faces lunge up to the camera at lightning speed while loud, feminine screams are heard in the background, frightening the audience (save for Lucy Loud).) Funshine: It's not what it looks like! (panics with the audience (except Lucy)) BUBSY! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! (Cut to Bubsy, hiding away from where the audience and Funshine Bear are) Bubsy: (chuckles) I'm so bad! Lucy Loud: These beings give me a gothic girl boner. Razor: You have a dick? Ewwwwwwwwwwww! Lucy Loud: I do in this episode. Sigh. I'm too weird. Razor: Indeed you are for an 8-year-old girl. Bubsy: Hopefully, I can come up with a disguise before someone else notices! (gets a briefcase out of hammerspace and opens it) Ah-ha! (He dresses himself up as a security guard complete with a helmet in the form of a human security guard) (Cut back to the audience, who is still panicking (except Lucy)) (Bubsy, in disguise, returns) Bubsy: "Woah, woah there! Settle down, folks. What's the matter?" Funshine: "Bubsy led us into a scary trap of sights!" Bubsy: "Not to fear, m'aam. My name is Zucker Eddy Gard, your new man who will keep an eye out for trouble!" Funshine: "Thank you, Mr. Gard! You'll be a true friend!" Bubsy: "You're welcome. Now, I hope you people keep enjoying yourselves." Funshine: "Don't mind if we-" Lisa: (shows up suddenly) "Hmmm...Last time I verified my sources, security guards did not have completely involuntary faces made out of synthetic material and did not have heads disproportionate to their bodies." Bubsy: "Pardon me, miss, but I came straight out of a FOX animated sitcom pilot from the late '90s!" Edd: "I hate if this offends you in any form, but Lisa's argument seems to be solid. Security guards actually have smaller heads than that and their faces are entirely organic." Bubsy: "Hello, people! This man's from a failed cartoon! It was never meant to be realistic!" Edd: "Oh dear..." to PB&J, who are approaching the dance floor Peanut: "Newsflash: I've gotten buzz that was about a jumpscare prank pulled by that rascal Bubsy." Jelly: "Once we find that bobcat, he'll be in trouble." Baby Butter: (nods in agreement) still disguised as Zucker Eddy Gard, turns his head Bubsy: "Uh, there are some folks that this Mr. Gard has to speak with." Funshine: "Yes, sir." walks towards PB&J Peanut: "Oh, hi there. You don't seem familiar." Bubsy: "That's because I just got hired here! My name is Zucker Eddy Gard!" Jelly: "Huh? How come your face isn't moving?" Bubsy: "Surgery!" Peanut: "I'm gonna pull a Scooby-Doo!" (takes off the human security guard helmet, revealing Bubsy's head) "BUBSY?!" Bubsy: "It's a long story, buddy!" Jelly: "We knew it was you all along!" nods in agreement Peanut: (sarcastically) "Oh yeah. Your disguise was so realistic...." Bubsy: "Thank you!" Jelly: "Are you serious? That was sarcasm!" Bubsy: "Sarcasm? I can do sarcasm! Watch me!" (in a monotone voice) "Hey." Peanut: (sarcastically) "That was the best I have ever seen. Good job, bravo." Bubsy: "Thank y--" Jelly: "We're gonna inform everyone else! Come with us!" drags Bubsy to everyone else while Peanut and Baby Butter follow Category:Random Works! Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki